disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
It's Ancient History!
It's Ancient History! is the eighth in the series of chapter books based on Phineas and Ferb episodes, published on January 11, 2011. This book is the novelization of "Greece Lightning" and "Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C.". Book Details It's Ancient History is a near word-for-word adaptation of the episodes "Greece Lightning" and "Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C.", presented as Part One and Part Two. Differences between the book and the episodes as broadcast are noted below. In general, most of the differences are that of timing, where an event is described as happening at a slightly different time (usually before) than when it happened in the episode, though some lines are missing from the episode. Each page typically has a picture from the episode that helps the reader visualize what is being described. The picture is a halftone screenshot from the episode (taken from the wide format originals), cropped into custom shapes such as rectangles with cut-out corners or ellipses. Each chapter includes a picture of Phineas and Ferb at the beginning of the chapter, and Perry's image appears next to each page number. Published by Disney Press. $4.99 U.S., $5.99 Canadian. Differences between the book and the episodes Most timing differences, where an event occurs in the book a few moments before when it does in the episode, will not be noted here. Part One (Greece Lightning) *Missing Line: "Well, at least there's hunky guys in skirts." *Missing Line: "Hey, where's Perry?" *Changed Line: "Nice hat, Mr. Flynn" changed to "Nice hat, Mr. Fletcher" *New Insert: Isabella giving a thumbs-up the second time she runs off. *Missing Line: "Uh, Platypi? Platypeople? Whatever." **Same line also missing in the film Doofenshmirtz showed Perry. *Shortened Line: (So get going), "and don't look up my skirt." *Shortened Line: The film's narrator listing various enemies of the platypus. *Missing Line: The man on the TV saying "Hi there." *New Info: Perry has met Norm before on a previous mission, possibly because Norm appeared in Freeze Frame, which was published before this book. *Missing Line: The dialogue on the film that Mr. Fletcher is watching. *Changed Line: "She's gonna miss all the action!" is replaced by "She's going to miss all the excitement!" *Missing line: "Looks like Candace made it after all. Lookin' good, Candace!" *Changed Line: The word "husky" is removed from "Failure is not an option for me, my husky friend." *Missing: Baljeet screaming after Buford cuts the rope. *Missing: The chariots almost running into a pedestrian. *Missing Line: "Honey, have you seen my keys?" *Missing Line: "Let's invite our wives next time." *Changed: The guy yells "Don't look at her!" instead of "Don't look at me!" *Missing Line: "Wait, it's coming loose. I think I can get it off." 'Part Two (Boyfriend from 27, 000 B.C.)' *Missing Line: "Hmmm." *Missing Line: "Come on down to Sandwich Town." *Shortened Line: "Seek out that wild eyed miscreant, and" (find out what he's up to). *Missing Line: "Wait till Jeremy sees how hot I am in my smokin' cave girl outfit." *The words "are you" are missing from "Are you a person or are you a food?" *Missing Line: "Ugh, I've become my mother." *Missing: Candace singing while preparing sandwiches. *Missing Lines: "I know how men are about their meat. 'Argh, me manly man! Me like meat!'" *Missing Line: "I don't care how buff he is." *Shortened Line: (I told Vanessa) "if she takes out the big head," (she has to fill it up). *Missing Line: "Sometimes I wonder why I even bother to soliloquize." *Shortened Line: (You stay put), "and we'll be back." *Missing Line: "Yeah, he really hates techno." *Missing Line: Phineas saying that Candace should meet their friend while thinking about who the caveman was. *Missing Lines: Linda hearing Candace on the phone. "Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Okay." *Changed Line: Doof yells "Curse you Perry the Platy-Ugh!" instead of "Curse you Perry the Platy-Oof!" *Changed Line: "That big sandwich!" changed to "There big sandwich!" Category:Phineas and Ferb books Category:Books